Soaps have been used for hundreds of years to remove soil from skin. Continual efforts have been made to improve the actions of soaps while increasing mildness, shelf life, lather and the like.
A new method has been discovered which can bring about a combination of increased lather, superfatting, and shelf life compared with previously modified compositions. This is accomplished by the presence in the solid or liquid formulation of a member of a specific family of compounds which has at least two of these effects.